The Black Bitter Coffee
by Bitterness11
Summary: When your hate lead you to unknown path, a wandering lost soul with a forgotten past. All you can feel is grief, anger and depression; and your life taste like a black bitter coffee. Torn between your desire to destroy, and the longing to embrace the love in front of you. KaZe
1. Awakening

**Author's Note:** hello everyone. Yeah a new story of mine .. Sorry *sheepish smile*  
I fear it would be confusing at first, the time of the story will be between the past and the present, I'll let you know when each one start. I hope you enjoy it though :)

**Warnings:** un Vampire fic. As much as I love Kaname's original personality I fear he must be a little OOC in this story mostly at the past time but in the present I'll try to keep him as he is, obviously because of the built of the story he has to be a little OOC. I thought I should let you know.  
Also I'm sorry about any mistakes you know English isn't my first language so .. My apologise :(

**Summary:** When your hate leads you to unknown path, a wandering lost soul with a forgotten past. Can the warm smile of the lonely boy you called an innocent angel bring the light back to the darkness inside your heart? KaZe

* * *

_**Where am I?**_

_**What's this place ?!**_

_**It's so cold .. And so dark .**_

_**There is something I need to do .**_

_**What is it?**_

_**Why I can't feel anything?**_

_**Why my body feel so numb?!**_

_**It's heavy .. I can't move.**_

_**My eyes won't open.**_

_**Am I already .. Dead?**_

_**I feel .. Nothing.**_

* * *

**Past time**

Kaname throw his bag before he throw his body lazily on the couch, the house was strangely quiet, how he wish it would be always like this. He laid lazily on the couch and lift his legs without taking off his shoes, he was tired and his mother wasn't around so a little nap won't hurt right?

He closed his eyes with a small smile tugged on his lips, however after a seconds something hard hit him on his head. He sat up with a frown and rubbed his aching head, there's just one person who would dare to do such a thing.

His mother Juri Kuran was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest and glaring hard at her first son.

He made an innocent face still rubbing his head "Mother wh.."

She blow up on his face "Don't mother me and don't make this innocent face in front of me ever again! How many times I told you not to put your damn dirty shoes on the couch?!"

He closed one of his eyes and half opened the other "Behave Mrs Kuran or your customers will .."

He opened his eyes wide and thankfully he made it in time to avoid his mother's other high shoe "Mom see you are the one who throw the shoes on the couch not me!"

Juri made her way to sit on the other couch and brushed her formal tight skirt lightly "Don't compare my neat high shoes to yours Kaname, I don't walk on the same dirty ground like you did"

Kaname sighed and kept his legs on the floor, his head would brake soon if he upset his mother again. He rubbed his head again trying to get his mother's compassion "How is your work? Why did you returned early today anyway?"

His mother closed her eyes and a tired sigh escaped her lips "The work is very good, but I get a headache and wanted to take off the rest of the day. And stop rubbing your head you won't have my compassion!"

Kaname lowered his hand and stare at his mother with guilt in his eyes, his mother was a well known lawyer, she took the peoples hearts with her unmatched kindness, although she might be a short temper woman but everyone knows how pure her heart truly is. She is very brilliant in her job, she have a strong sense of justice, just like her father.

She has suffered too much because of them, he, Shiki and Yuki. She sacrificed her life for their sake, she could have easily been more famous if she travelled around, or she could be happier if she left them here, but she couldn't leave them here on their own .. For some obvious reasons.

A proud smile appeared on Kaname's face, he loved his mother, he would do everything he could to protect her, and maybe someday, they all will finely find the comfortable life they seek. He said gently "Why don't you go to take a nap then?"

She shook her head weakly "I can't till shiki and Yuki return from their schools"

Kaname frowned "I'll wait for them, please mother don't push yourself too much"

She smiled warmly "I do trust you Kaname, but it just something in my heart, I won't relax till I see you all safe in front of me"

He sighed in defeat, after a short while he heard Yuki's giggles and saw his mother sigh in relief.

He stood and took his bag "I'll go to my room then"

Kaname took off his shoes and laid on his back on the bed, when he started to doze off he jerked on the door sudden open. Yuki ran towards him holding back her tears "Kaname .. My father is back!"

Kaname frowned "So? You aren't just afraid of him are you?"

Her tears started to ran down her cheeks "He and mom are arguing .. Mom looked tired today I feared something might happen to her!"

He cursed under his breath and ran downstairs, yes, that's why he was grateful for their mother's choice to stay with them in this unsettled house. Their father and mother never get along, and as much as he wants his mother to divorce and Live her life out of this torment, he was thankful for her sacrifice. And it's all his father's fault. One day .. He will give her the happy life she deserve.

As for their father, he is the president of their big family's company, he is a strong, brave and smart man who everyone agreed that he deserve to be the president of the company .. Except for those .. Those jealous sick people, whom were the main reason why their life ended up this way.

He stopped next to his brother Shiki who has a bored look on his face, now he could clearly hear their parents voices. He asked Shiki with worried look on his burgundy eyes "Did he said something to you?"

Shiki shrugged "Just move out of the way you son of the bitch"

Kaname clenched his fists and tried to control his anger, this goes too far .. And it's all their fault their father has ended in this devastated state!

He turned around when he heard Yuki sopping quietly, he gripped Shiki's wrist then went to Yuki and put his hand behind her fragile shoulder and leads them to his own room. His heart ached for their mother but he can do nothing.

_It's all their fault, damn them all!_

* * *

_It has been a long time .._

_Why I can't move till this moment?_

_Why my eyes won't open?_

_I have to do something .._

_There are someones who I failed to protect._  
_But who are they?!_

_This darkness won't disappear it seems.._

_Is it really I'm dead ..?_

_Maybe all I can do is dreaming .._

_After all .._

_There are **someones** .._

_Who I need to **destroy**._

* * *

**Present time**

Zero closed the house door behind him and walked to his work, he hate to work after school but what else he could do? he have to work or to stay bored to death at home.

He have no friends, not that he is upset about it but sometimes he wished some company. Even his adopted father rarely sleep at home let alone staying at it.

A tired sigh escaped his lips when he noticed the crowded street, the good thing was their home was in a quiet area, no shops no malls no restaurants. It's a quiet area with a nearby park good enough to walk in, he always enjoyed walking there even if he was alone.

He knitted his eyebrows when the TV in the front shop caught his attention ".. Who died In a horrible accident the past month, the first son of the well known family his name said to be Kaname went missing.." He frowned when he saw the picture on the TV "Unfortunately we couldn't have any picture about him, the picture appeared right now views the family members without the first son.."

Zero's frown deepened, this picture looked weird, why they weren't smiling? Aren't any family like them living together should be smiling happily? They looked totally formal. And why the hell the other son wasn't with them?! If he could .. If he have a chance to get a picture with his dead family he won't hesitate. What a pitiful stupid family, they had wasted their chances willingly.

He resumed his walk without further thoughts, this isn't his problem anyway.

* * *

Putting the book he was reading aside, Zero stood and stretched his body, finely it's time to close!

Working in a bookstore is boring as hell, but the good thing is there's not much customers, and he enjoys reading so it suits him just fine.

He closed the shop and walked lazily, there isn't any reason for him to speed up his steps, there's no one waiting for him at all, so why the haste?

He shivered slightly, the weather is chilly, he yanked his jacket collar up and lowered his head to avoid the cold breeze. This is the first days of the winter, he put his hands into his pockets while the snow was falling gently on his head. He walked slowly in the empty road, the road wasn't dark at all, the streets lights and the lights from the windows make a beautiful sight with the falling snow. Of course there weren't much people around, with this freezing weather and in this time of night, what's better than a warm dinner with your family?

He knitted his eyebrows when he felt eyes watching him, he was walking in front of the park right now .. Maybe it was from his imagination..

His frown deepened, he can hear a footsteps following him now, maybe he wasn't being watched maybe it's some person who was walking in the same direction ..

He stopped suddenly, he grimaced when the footsteps stopped as well. He turned around snarling at the figure some steps away "Why the hell are you following me?!"

His glare never flattered as the figure blinked in surprise, Zero cursed under his breath when the boy in front of him didn't answer, he just kept staring at him with a blank wine-red eyes with a hint of wonder inside them.

Zero hissed "Are you deaf or something?"

Zero's eyes widened when the boy titled his head and seemed thoughtful before asking with confusion in his unnatural eyes, he said in a velvet calm voice "Are you an angel?"

Zero's mouth dropped and he stare in disbelieve at the still confused boy "What?!"

The boy took some steps towards him and lift his hand to touch Zero's hair with a light frown on his face. Zero stare stunned at the unnatural beauty in front of him, but somehow it looked familiar, maybe he had seen him here before? No no way that's impossible if he saw him before he sure as hell won't forget such handsome face. It took him seconds to notice the hand playing with his hair. The stranger boy smiled "I asked you if you were an angel?"

Zero glared at him and removed the hand from his hair roughly, what is it with this freak? he took some steps back "Are you insane?"

The boy stare at him with confusion, Zero huffed in annoyance and turned around to resumed his walk, this boy was making fun of him.

"Wait I want to ask y.."

Zero turned and cut him off , hell he was beyond pissed! "Seriously, do I look like an angel to you?!"

The boy pursed his lips before an amused smirk appeared on his face "Yes, but a grumpy one"

Closing his eyes Zero ran his fingers through his hair and inhaled deeply to calm himself, when he opened his eyes again he was much calmer. He frowned when he noticed the boy's clothes, he was just wearing a black shirt without any jacket or scarf .. In this cold weather?!

"Why didn't you wear a jacket? It's so cold tonight"

The boy blinked before he stares at his clothes as if he didn't notice before ..

Zero stare at the boy with a questionable gaze as the amusement disappeared from the boy's features and his gaze suddenly turned blank.

The boy took some steps back "Listen I apologise for disturbing you" he gave Zero a weird look before he turned around "I have to go"

Zero caught the boy's sleeve "Wait!" When the boy stopped and avoided his gaze Zero continued "What's your name?"

Zero tilted his head and waited for the answer while the other didn't remove his gaze from the ground. He lowered his hand from the boy's sleeve till he took the boy's hand into his own and squeezed it gently "You are freezing!"

He watched the boy's trembling lips before he answered "I don't know"

Zero's eyes widened slightly and he focused his gaze on the boy's strangely pale face "You don't know what exactly?"

The brunette boy glared at him coldly before he snatched his hand "Mind your own business"

Zero glared at the other's back and clenched his hands to fists, this idiot boy really get on his nerve! "You are the one who followed me here not the other way around jackass !"

The strange brunette boy just hummed in respond and continued his walk. Zero gritted his teeth before he turned the other way "Bastard!"

* * *

Zero stood and stretched his body, he took the dinner plates to the sink to wash them. He couldn't get the strange brunette boy out of his mind, he was trying hard to understand what happened. That jerk was really strange as if he has double personality, first he was smiling with a hint of sarcasm in his eyes and amusement in his deep voice, then suddenly he became a total jerk!

He sighed, his behaviour has change when he asked him about his clothe and his name. A deep frown appeared on Zero's face, when he said he doesn't know did he meant his name?! Could that even possible?

Zero's eyes widened in shock when he remembered why that boy was familiar, the accident he saw in the TV when he was on his way to his work today. The picture he saw .. That boy looked like a smaller copy from the father in that picture, could he by any chance be that missing boy?!

His strange gaze when he stare at his clothe, he also said he doesn't know his name .. Could he forgot his memories or something?

He cursed under his breath and hurriedly went outside without taking his jacket, of course it wasn't natural to see a boy in the cold empty street With nothing but shirt and pants and calling you an angel!

How stupid of him he didn't realise that sooner, maybe he won't find that boy now ..

He ran to where he saw the brunette boy earlier, it has been two hours already but he hope he could find him nearby. He searched the place with his eyes and settled on the park gate, yes the park! if he has no place to go to maybe he will be there.

He entered the park and searched carefully, there isn't much light around here and the boy was wearing all black, he could miss him easily in this dim light.

He sighed in relief when he saw a lonely figure sitting on a nearby bench. He was leaning his head back on the bench and watching the dark sky with a blank features. Zero walked towards him and when the other didn't appear to notice his existing he cleared his throat. The brunette boy didn't cast him a glance, he kept his gaze on the dark sky and said in a cold tone "First you say I'm a deaf and now you treat me like I'm a blind" finely he lowered his empty gaze to rest on Zero's shocked features "What do you want?"

Zero grimaced at the cold tone, what's wrong with this jerk?! He should have stayed at his warm home, well .. What did he expect?

He took a deep breath and walked closer to the bench "Why are you sitting here in this late hour? You know the place get dangerous at this time of night don't you?"

The boy snorted and turned his face to the other side, Zero frowned and hesitated to ask what he wants to ask. How could he ask this strange boy if he has lost his memories, if he could remember anything? From his behaviours, it seems he put his pride first of everything, it will be hard to deal with him though.

He sighed and went to kneel on the ground next to the boy without caring if his pants get wet from the dump grass, he leaned his arm on the bench and rest his cheek on his palm. A small smile tugged on his lips when he saw the boy staring at him with confusion in his strangely wonderful burgundy eyes. There! He did it! He broke one from the walls this boy has built between them, he said calmly "Would you mind if I asked you a personal question?"

The cold gaze returned swiftly to his blank eyes, but he said in deep voice "You may, but I won't promise to answer it"

Zero focused his gaze on the other's face "Do you know who you are?"

The boy shrugged and he turned his gaze away "Figured you'll ask that"

Zero tilted his head, it appears this boy is extremely intelligent, well he think it's clear from just seeing his sharp eyes "Will you answer it then?"

"No" at first Zero thought he meant he won't answer, but when the other's cold gaze meets his he continued "I don't know"

Zero sighed and took the other's hand in his and stood "Then why don't you come with me?" He continued when the other gave him a suspected look "I live alone .." He averted his eyes from the suddenly intense gaze "I won't mind company"

His eyes widened and he stare in disbelieve at the self-conceited boy when he put his hand on his own cold cheek "Your hand is so warm"

He fought the blush on his cheeks when the brunette boy closed his eyes and nuzzles his hand, when the boy opened his eyes again he saw a glimpse of amusement in the wine-red orbs "I don't mind giving you company, if you insist that is"

Zero snatched his hand roughly, this guy is full of himself he just hope he won't regret his decision later "Fine come on then"

They walked silently together, Zero was glancing at the boy next to him from time to time. He bit his lips before he asked "You don't remember your name?"

An annoyed look appeared on the boy's calm features "You already know the answer"

Zero wanted to make sure this boy is truly the one named Kaname, there isn't a problem if he give it a try, yes? "Then maybe if I called you with different names you will recognise yours?"

The boy shrugged "If you want to"

Zero smiled before he starts "Hmm let's see, Souji?"

When the other didn't even blink he continued on "Matsoda?"

The boy who is definitely his name is Kaname looked at him smugly "Seriously, you think such a name suits me?"

Zero huffed but continued "Amuru? .. Ryoma? .. Saito? .. Hiji? .."

The other looked bored "What a names"

A smirk appeared on Zero's face and he stopped walking, he said slowly "Kaname..?"

When the brunette boy turned his head towards him sharply he knew he was right in his suspicion. He smiled warmly "I guess we found your name"

Kaname tilted his head in confusion "How..?"

Zero patted him on the back "Luck is on our side, come on let's hurry up it's freezing!"

Kaname followed him with a little smile on his lips "Said who scolded me for not wearing a jacket"

A sheepish smile appeared on Zero's face "I was in haste I didn't have time to think"

When they finely reached the house Zero went directly to add some woods in the fireplace, good thing they came before the fire died or lightning it up again would be a bother.

He gestured to Kaname to come next to the fire and smiled when he saw the other surveying the living room they were currently in "You said you live here alone? It's quiet big for one person"

"I live here with my adopted father, he rarely be at home though"

A slight frown appeared on Kaname's face "Adopted?!"

Zero nodded while his smile widened and he dragged Kaname next to him in front of the fire, truth to be told he was happy he wasn't alone tonight. This guy maybe arrogant, sarcastic, but he wasn't bad at all, mind you the incident that happened to his family that Zero knows nothing about, and his current state. He wanted to ask him a lot of questions, but maybe he will ask him later.

Kaname's deep voice jerked him out of his thoughts "You know you should smile more often instead of scowling all the day, it's suit your innocent face"

Zero's eyes widened and his normal temper returned again, he said between a gritted teeth "Stop joking around it isn't funny at all"

Kaname pursed his lips still staring at the fire "I wasn't joking, you should know how to replay to a complement with respect, you .."

He stopped mid sentence and turned to Zero with an annoyed look "You didn't tell me your name!"

Zero crossed his arms and turned his face to the other side "You didn't ask!"

He kept his gaze stubbornly in the other side, his eyes widened when he heard Kaname saying in a velvet voice "Zero.."

He turned his head sharply to the other, he asked with puzzled face "How..?"

Kaname smirked "Luck is on My side it seems"

Zero grimaced "How the hell did you know?!"

Kaname closed his eyes and stretched his body lazily, Zero's eyes caught a glimpse of the other's flat abdomen and he averted his eyes away with a light blush on his cheeks, what's the hell is wrong with him he is just another boy for god's sake!

"I found your notebooks"

Zero tried his best to hide his troubled feelings "You opened my school bag?!"

Came the lazy respond "I was curious.." Kaname's tone turned to a slight worry "Is something wrong? your face is flushed did you catch a cold?"

Zero shook his head violently hell he was mad at himself! he inhaled before he asks "What do you want for dinner?" He walked to the kitchen "I have already eaten so.."

Kaname cut him off "Actually Zero I'm not hungry" when Zero turned to him with a surprised gaze he smiled apologetically "Thank you"

Zero sighed "Fine but I will make something warm for you, a hot chocolate?"

Kaname leaned on the door frame, his gaze seemed lost and distant when he answered coldly "I prefer .. **_A black bitter coffee"_**


	2. Warmth And Sadness

**Author's Note:** Hello again! Here comes the next chapter hope u all like it :)  
There's something you should be aware about, when I wrote the past I wrote every year the scene has happened in above it. However in the present the date will be just like in our real world, meaning the year in the present is 2012 AD. I hope it will help in clearing some confusing things.

Hmm don't ask me about what happened to Kaname cuz I won't answer you have to figure it out by yourselves *laughing hysterically*

Thank u for the reviews, favourites and alerts I appreciate it :)

* * *

**Past Time**

**I wait for the good Lord to make us feel better,**

**And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders,**

**Family in crisis that only grows older.**

**Place: Haruka Kuran's house.**

_Year: 2009 AD_

_Day\Date: Thursday, September 13._

_Time: 10:40 PM_

"I won't"

Kaname's eyebrows frowned lightly when he saw his mother suppress a heavy sigh "Senri, you know my father wants to see you, they all do!"

He rolled his eyes when Senri walked to the door as if his mother didn't say anything that matters, Senri repeated lazily before he disappeared "I won't"

Sighing and leaning back on the coach, his eyes never left his mother when she suddenly turned to look at him with a frustrated features "And you!"

He blinked at the sharp tone "What?"

She clinched her soft hands in frustration "You should have said something! You know how many times he misses this family meetings! My father will be upset!"

He held a sigh fearing it might angers his mother even further "You know he won't be That upset mother, he understands us, and that stone of a brother won't listen to me anyway"

He envied his little brother for his willpower in defying their mother's wishes, he also wants to stay, but he doesn't won't to leave his mother on her own around Them. He narrowed his eyes slightly and continued "Me and Yuuki will be there, isn't that enough to shut their fucking mouths?!"

She shook her head before walking to the door "Language Kaname, I'm done with you"

When his mother was gone he leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling, the day after tomorrow is their family's monthly meeting. It always being in his grandfather's mansion, because he is the head of the family after his big brother's death, Kaname's other grandfather, Haruka's father.

His father and mother are cousins, and that is no surprising in their big family. They have a lot of uncles, aunts and cousins, it's all their great grandfather's efforts they stayed in attach like this, although it had caused a lot of problems as well.

Greed, envy, jealousy and hatred, that's all what's their smiling faces were hiding. He hates them, hates their soft talk, hates their watching eyes. If it wasn't for his mother and grandfather he will do just like his little brother, nothing good will come from seeing these hateful faces.

He also wants to stay for ...

"Kaname?"

He lowered his blank gaze to his father who was standing in the doorway, he loves his father of course, who doesn't?

Sometimes he fails in understanding him, other times he feels like hating him, but he doesn't. He hates Those who caused his father's torture, who ruined their whole lives. He nodded solemnly "Welcome back father"

He watched when his father took off his blazer and sat on the other coach before turning the TV on "What kept you awake till this hour, don't you have a school tomorrow?"

A small unnoticeable smile tugged on his lips, he kept his eyes rested on his father's face. Sometimes his father become too easy to read, he knows that Haruka doesn't really want to watch the TV, he just wants to set here with him for awhile.

His father was feeling alone, and it's all their damn fault.

He kept his face indifferent when he answered "I'll go soon"

"Will you go to the meeting?"

He nodded slowly, that's the other reason, he hates it when they leave their father alone at this saturday night. Although they rarely set with each others, but whenever they went to the family meeting without their father; he felt like he had kept a piece of his heart back in home, that if .. He didn't kept it whole.

The problems between his father and his relatives had worsened since he became the president, they couldn't hide their hatred and jealousy anymore. Even his grandfather knew about it, he tried to solve it between them but without any result.

It has been three years, ever since then his father had stopped attending these meetings. However, their own problems and tense relationship with their father was from his childhood, it isn't new at all, but it only kept worsen.

He still remembers the nights when he shivered in fear from his father's loud voice and his mother's silent sops, he still remembers the harsh words his father gave him everyday, he still remembers whenever he saw a happy child with his father his only question was Why? Why his father is so cruel? Why he hates them and their mother so much?!

If he didn't want them why they were born?! If he doesn't love them why he still keeps them close?! Why won't he leave them behind and find his happiness with a new family?! Maybe they will be able to rest then.

Those questions kept running in his mind till he became older, he grow and he watched.

Some of his questions has been answered through the years, and some didn't. At least he now understood why.

His father loves them more than anything, he has been through a lot in his life, those sick people didn't leave him alone, they never left him in peace. They kept harassing him on and on, with their devious smile on their faces. His father suffered in silence, he knew how much they hated him, yet he kept returning their smile with an anguished one. He tried to keep quite about it all these years, for the sake of their elders, until he became the president of the company, that was when all hell had break loose.

He doesn't blame his father, he suffered so much and he Still suffering, he knows his father is a kind hearted person, and the reason why he treats them this way; is because he fears losing them, like he had lost everything else, and it's all their fault.

"What about Senri and Yuuki?"

His father's voice brought him out of his thoughts, he answered blankly "Yuuki will, Senri won't as always"

His father frowned "Why? He didn't fight with anyone did he?"

"No father, he said it's boring" he stood "Now if you excuse me, I'm late"

His heart ached when he saw the smile on his father's face, oh god how he loves this Smile "Rest well Kaname, the first year in the high school must be exhausting"

He nodded with indifferent features before walking to the door, there is no point in telling his father he was in the second grade not first "Thank you, I will"

He stopped when he heard his father's gentle voice "Kaname .."

He turned his head slightly to look at his father who was staring at the TV screen without really seeing and was smiling wryly "You know when you were a child .. You used to understand me better, you always knew when I need you without me calling for you, but now .. you have changed"

_No I didn't .. I still understand you, it just .. You .. And these feelings .._

He lowered his head and stared blankly at the ground.

_It's hard on me._

He whispered before walking out "Good night father"

_I'm sorry._

Why it has to be this way ..?! They could have been a happy family. They could have lived in peace, smiling without fear, laughing aloud and joking with each other.

They could have at least .. Lived without fearing the future.

It's all Their fault.

Those filthy sick people.

* * *

_Day\Date: Friday, September 14, 2009 AD._

_Time: 6:55 AM_

Kaname's face stayed indifferent but he held his black coffee cup tightly when he heard his father's loud shouting, just who is the victim this time? Yuuki or Senri? Or maybe his mother ..

His father was calm last night, what happened to make him furious in a sudden?

He sighed deeply and stood with the cup still in his hand, he knows why, it wasn't new at all.

Sometimes it's happen before the meeting, sometimes after. His father might be afraid of them leaving him one day, his father is .. Afraid they will also hate him like the rest of the family. However, he might be mistaken or he might be not.

He hides his fears well, he shouts at them, hurts them and insults them instead of telling them how he really feels, and it's so hard to handle.

As much as he wanted to tell his father that they will Never leave his side no matter what, he couldn't.

He just kept it inside his heart, just like his father kept his own fears.

He walked out of the kitchen to check on the damage his father left behind.

He stopped in the doorway when he saw Yuuki wiping her tears by her shaking fingers. He turned his burgundy eyes to glance at Senri who was standing with a clinched fists, his features were calm but his eyes were glaring hatefully in front of him.

He bit his lips when he saw how furious his brother was, he rarely sees him like this "Senri .."

Senri cut him off coldly "I hate him"

He leaned on the doorway and stared at his little brother with a blank gaze "He is your father"

Yuuki suddenly shouted "So what?! He hates us as well! What kind of father do this to his children Kaname?! He even couldn't allow us to go to school in peace! If he didn't see our tears every morning he won't be satisfied!"

He clinched his hand tightly, Yuuki is right somehow, and he doesn't know how he feels, he admits it.

It's in one of those moments, he really wants to hates his father.

He wants his little brother and sister to live normally like the other children, he doesn't want them to suffer like he did. He tried his best to do everything for them, he always bring them everything they wanted, but he will never replace their father in their hearts.

He closed his eyes when a memory he couldn't forget suddenly ran through his mind ..

**Flashback**

**Place: Senri and Yuuki's Elementary school.**

**Year: 2004 AD.**

**Time: 10:15 AM.**

Kaname sat quietly on the comfortable chair waiting for the Chairman to show up.

He always goes to his siblings school instead of their parents, he hated it when he was a child, his parents never come to the parents meetings in his school. He doesn't want his little brother and sister to feel the same way, but he knows he can't prevent it.

Their mother was always busy, and their father simply doesn't care. But no matter what he does for his siblings .. He on his own won't be enough.

Who will cover their father's place?!

He lift his gaze when the chairman greeted him "Oh Kaname .. It's nice to see you again"

He nodded solemnly to the older man "I'm sorry for being late, I had to finish my test before coming here"

"And your parents are busy as always, listen Kaname this is important and I really need to talk to one of your parents"

He said calmly "You know you can tell me everything, what is it?"

The chairman sighed "Your brother Senri ..."

After he finished his meeting he went to the backyard to see his little siblings. He was surprised when he saw a lot of parents there with their children who were laughing happily, Yuuki didn't tell him about this ..

His heart ached when he spotted them sitting on a small bench next to a tree, he really felt sorry for them ..

They wanted to skip school today but they were forced to come, now he knows why, they didn't want to see how their friends were happy with their parents, but they should have told him ..

Yuuki's face let up when she noticed him "Kaname!"

He smiled painfully when she came running towards him and dragging Senri along with her. He patted their heads gently when they both holds his legs tightly. No matter what he did for them .. It won't be enough.

He mumbled softly "Why didn't you tell me there is a party as well?"

Little Yuuki said between her sops "Senri said you have a test and we shouldn't bother you"

He knelt and wiped her tears gently then he ruffled both's soft brown locks "It's okay I'm here, will show me your friends now?"

He smiled warmly when Yuuki laughed happily and dragged him with one hand while the smiling Senri dragged him with the other.

_It's in those moments .. He hates his cruel uncaring father._

**End of Flashback**

_But even so .._

"You know he doesn't hate us" His eyes narrowed when a numerous faces appeared in front of his eyes.

_The main cause of everything._

_His father's loneliness,_

_His mother's anguish,_

_His siblings despair._

His face darkened and he held the cup tightly in his hand, he didn't flinch when the cup broke into pieces and the hot coffee burned his fingers.

He squeezed the broken pieces in his palm, a scarlet drops of blood ran through his fingers before falling to the floor, he hissed "I hate Them!"

_It's all their fault!_

* * *

**_We have been afraid of the future._**

**_We .. Turned out to be just Me._**

**_There hasn't been anything scary at all._**  
**_Just that there's nothing left for me to protect._**

**_Not anymore._**

**_But .. There is just one thing to take care of._**

* * *

**Present Time**

Zero walked lazily to the kitchen where the little noise was coming from, he yawned and rubbed his eyes sleeply. They didn't sleep early last night and he wonders why Kaname was awake in this early hour? Sure he didn't have enough sleep after last night he must be tired ..

He stopped in the doorway and held a sigh when he saw Kaname leaning on the table and sipping from his coffee while his wine-red eyes were rested on the window, was he watching the sky or what?

He frowned lightly when he noticed the other was wearing some of his clothe that he Didn't give to him, when did he take it anyway did he enters his room when he was sleeping?!

He grimaced when he heard the sarcasm in the velvet voice "What is it with that face? Do you want some coffee? Sorry nothing left"

He scowled "I don't want any of your damn un tasteful coffee!" He gestured to the clothe Kaname was wearing "When did you took this?!"

Kaname stared at his clothe before he shrugged "before one or two hours, I didn't saw the clock at that time"

Zero crossed his arms and glared at the unbelievable person in front of him "You entered my room?!"

He gritted his teeth when the other answered calmly "So what?"

"You should have waited tell I wake up!"

Kaname sipped from his coffee before answering "I don't like wondering in pyjamas, although yours was really comfortable"

Zero muttered to himself while he was walking to the fridge "I won't be surprised if you kicked me out of My home in the end"

Kaname frowned lightly "What?"

He opened the fridge and took the milk "Nothing"

He saw Kaname walking to the sink and washing his cup before he said coldly "You were sleeping deeply you didn't even stir when I turned on the light"

His eyes widened and he stared at the other's back in disbelieve "You turned on the light?!"

He was shocked yet Kaname doesn't seem he has a problem with it at all "Yes I did, honestly I thought you were dead. But it seems I was mistaken"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, it seems that Kaname Will kick him out of his house someday.

Just what has he got himself into?!

* * *

Zero handed the book to the customer before he glanced at Kaname again, he was sitting on a chair next to the window, the book he picked was open on the table in front of him but his blank eyes were staring outside. He had insisted to come here with him, although he had told him he will take a long time in his work, Kaname said he doesn't mind and he has nothing better to do.

He took the book he was reading, he opened it where he had stopped but his eyes didn't read a word. Kaname's family were dead for sure, does Kaname knew about that before he lost his memories? Of course he did .. It has been a whole month since then.

He wants to search about Kaname's family and relatives, but the problem is he doesn't know his family's name. It has been a whole month since the accident he knows nothing about, was it a car accident? An airplain crush? A fire? Or what?!

What's so horrible about it that Kaname couldn't remember?!

He blinked when the book disappeared from his hand suddenly, he scowled when he saw Kaname reading it "Hey! Give it back!"

He stood and reached his hand for it when the other has ignored him, he nearly smirked when his fingers touched it but the book had disappeared again before he was able to grasp it. He bit his lower lip when Kaname raised a perfect eyebrow "How to deal with a person who has amnesia, seriously Zero?"

He grimaced and snatched the book from the other's hand but said nothing.

Kaname gave him his back after a moment and said in a quiet voice "Am I a burden on you Zero?"

His eyes widened at the unexpected question, he hastily shook his head although Kaname wasn't watching him "No that's not it, I just want to know more about you Kaname"

He lowered his gaze when Kaname turned to face him "Oh? Were you searching for ways to help me remember?"

He nodded slightly, he doesn't want Kaname to know he was curious but .. Well.

He blinked when he saw a smirk on Kaname's well shaped lips "Then you should do like what has been said in that book"

He tilted his head in question "Like what?"

His eyes widened when Kaname grabbed his wrist and dragged him forward towards him, he didn't realise he has been hugged till he felt Kaname's warm breaths brushed his neck lightly and his velvet voice next to his ear "Hug your patient, its said giving comfort might help more than you think"

He held his breaths for a moment, he prevented himself from thinking weird thoughts, Kaname did it because he thinks they are friends didn't he? So there's no problem at all .. There shouldn't be.

But his increasing heartbeats said otherwise.

He scowled in attempt to cover his unwanted emotions "Hey let go of me this is nonsense!"

He shivered slightly when Kaname tights his hold around him and inhaled deeply "Your body is so warm and your scent is amazing"

He frowned and pretended that he didn't hear the last part, he put his arms hesitantly around the other's body and flinched when he noticed how cold it really felt. What's wrong?! he couldn't possibly have a fever because it felt completely the opposite!

He finely hugged Kaname's body tightly and asked in a worried tone "Are you feeling cold Kaname? Your body is freezing"

He dropped his arms to his sides when Kaname released him after a moment, he blinked when he felt Kaname's cold hand on his cheek and he lift his questionable gaze to meets Kaname's sad looking ones. Why is he staring at him like that?! What's all this pain, anguish and sadness those beautiful eyes held?!

A small sad smile tugged on Kaname's lips "You shouldn't worry about that, you are so kind Zero, I knew it when I first saw you"

'I won't feel cold if you were beside me'

He swore he saw those words in the wine-red eyes that were staring back at him.

_But .. Why his heart ached so painfully?!_


	3. All Hell Broke Loose

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, I know I should update another stories before this one but... I happen to be in a dark mood these days and this story suit my mood perfectly!

Have I told u it's a dark story before? No? Well now you should be aware :)

If u can help me in which genre I should put the story in? I put Mystery but I'm not sure.

U know reviews might brighten my mood and make me update my other stories *sigh*

* * *

...

**Past Time**

**Place: Kuran Mansion.**

**Day\date: Saturday, September 15, 2009 AD.**

**Time: 10:02 PM.**

Kaname took a sip from his apple juice before he searched the big crowded room with his blank wine-red eyes. Where did Yuuki disappear?! She shouldn't leave his sight at all, he can't trust them, they might harm her psychologically if not physically.

Takuma who was standing beside him sighed "Stop acting like the protective big brother will you? I want to enjoy this evening Kaname!"

He rolled his eyes and said coldly "I didn't prevent you, do enjoy it"

"How am I suppose to?! You just keep standing here!"

"I'm not going anywhere; I'll wait here for my grandfather you go ahead"

Takuma's shoulders dropped in disappointment "I'm not going without you, I'll stuck here as well"

"It's your problem not mine" a small smile appeared on his lips when he saw his grandfather walking "Here he is"

He bowed respectfully when the head of the Kuran clan stood in front of him with a warm smile on his gentle face "Grandfather, how are you doing?"

"It's nice to see you Kaname. Senri didn't come with you I assume?"

Kaname's face stayed blank when he answered "Yeah, you shouldn't bother to ask."

"Grandpa!" He rolled his eyes when Yuuki came running to hug their grandfather. He raised an eyebrow when she glared at him "Kaname don't be rude! You should have told him that Senri said hello!"

He averted his gaze back to their grandfather when he heard him chuckling "I know that's not true Yuuki." His grandfather's face returned solemn when he stared directly at him, he said in a serious tone "I haven't saw you greeting your relatives Kaname, Takuma why haven't you dragged him with you?"

He persuade his lips and turned his face to the side when Takuma gulped "Believe me uncle I tried but he doesn't give a damn about what I say!"

He was aware about Takuma's glares towards him right now; probably he is angry that his old uncle has scolded him because of him, as usual.

"Come with me, we will greet them together"

He walked silently behind his grandfather; his solemn face never showed how much he hates greeting them. His eyes were blank and he was faking his smiles just for the sake of the one man he loves and respects in this big room.

_His caring grandfather._

He knows that the old man was worried on them; he used to drop by their home from time to time, just to check on them and to see Senri. Maybe this is another reason for the whole family to hate them this much.

He watched his grandfather's back with a worried gaze; he doesn't want to think about what would happen to them if...

"Kaien Cross, it's good to see you could make it here today"

Kaname turned his blank gaze to the man his grandfather was greeting, a blond cheerful looking man "Oh Mr. Kuran! I have been looking for you. How are you feeling tonight?"

He frowned lightly, wasn't his grandfather feeling well lately?

He glanced at his grandfather when he heard him answering "I'm fine thank you" he walked next to the old man when he gestured towards him "Kaname, I want you to meet my personal lawyer Kaien Cross. He is a good friend for this family for years. He knows everything about this family, if anything happened make sure to find him, alright son?"

He bowed slightly to greet the man before he nodded "Yes grandfather."

_What's wrong? If anything happened?_

_Anything like what?!_

He stepped back when he heard them talking "Did you find the orphan boy you were looking for Kaien?"

_An orphan boy?_

"Yeah the poor kid, he didn't hesitate to come with me. I don't want to think how he was feeling when he was moving from one family to another."

Kaname turned his eyes to stare at the window next to him with a bored gaze.

Poor little child, no one is living happily in this world it seems.

"Hello Kaname, how are you all doing?"

He blinked when he heard the unexpected voice, he turned to face his uncle with a small smile "Uncle Rido, I didn't know you have returned."

Their uncle Rido, Haruka's big brother. They rarely see him around, but they always glad if he was here, because their father enjoys his brother's company a lot. Rido chuckles "Is that how you greet your uncle Kaname? Well, I suppose it can't be helped" his face became serious when he asked "How is your father? I well drop by to see him later."

He nodded solemnly to his uncle "I'll tell him."

After his uncle nodded and turned away, he returned his gaze back to the window.

At least they will have a break from their torment.

* * *

**Day/Date: Sunday, September 23, 2009 AD.**

**Time: 11:24 AM.**

"Kaname walk faster please! My uncle will scold us if we were late!"

Kaname's face remained blank when he answered lazily "Relax Takuma we still have much time."

He rolled his eyes when Takuma groaned "But I want to get this over with!"

He stopped walking and stared at the park on the other side of the road "That park looks quiet don't you think?"

His eyes widened slightly when he saw a boy with silver hair walking on the other side; he kept watching the boy with curious wine-red eyes. Is his hair real or he had dyed it?! He wants to see him closely...

He blinked when Takuma suddenly blocked his vision "Kaname stop spacing out we have to hurry!"

He grimaced and pushed his friend away "Shit, he is gone!"

He ran his fingers through his hair when Takuma blinked "Who is he?"

He ignored Takuma's question and walked away with a smirk "I think I started to like it here."

He will come here later; maybe he will have a chance to see that boy closely. A light frown appeared on his face, why he feels like he was ... Attached to that boy?!

Hell, he didn't even see his face; all he was able to catch was a silver hair and a beautiful pale skin!

When Kaname returned home at night, he couldn't get that silver haired boy out of his mind. He opened their house door...

Maybe he will go to that road tomorrow after school, who knows he might see him.

He froze when he saw his mother crying silently next to the phone. He walked towards her and knelt next to her shaking fragile body with a worried gaze "Mother, is something wrong?"

She sopped quietly "My father ... They took him to the hospital, they said he passed out suddenly."

His eyes widened at that statement, he just came from there and his grandfather was fine, how is that suppose to happen?!

_Could it be ... That someone has harmed him?!_

He clenched his fists when he remembered what his grandfather was repeating on his ears all over the day...

_"Kaname, you have to trust your family members. Don't be so wary and doubtful around them. No one will get your back better than whom have the same blood as yours, running through their veins"_

His eyes widened slightly...

_"If anything happened make sure to find him."_

What the hell did his grandfather mean by that...?!

If those hateful people have nothing to do with it, then what's wrong?

He hugged his mother gently and whispered "Mother, he will be okay..."

_Please be okay..._

…

* * *

_**I can't stay in this darkness for so long!**_

_**I have unfinished business,**_

_**I have to pay them back for everything they have done!**_

_**I have to clean this earth from their sinful existence,**_

_**I have to wake up.**_

* * *

...

******Present Time**

_**Holy water cannot help you now **_

_**A thousand armies couldn't keep me out **_

_**I don't want your money **_

_**I don't want your crown **_

_**See I've come to burn **_

_**Your kingdom down **_

_**...**_

Zero put his school bag on the table before he dropped his body lazily on the couch. He frowned lightly at the playing TV, was Kaname watching the news? Where is he by the way he didn't see him in the kitchen...

"...In a horrible fire. The reason is unknown until now but we all thankful that all the family members are fine and the house was completely empty when it's collapsed."

He felt sympathy on the crying mother who was hugging her daughter in front of the completely burned house. How is that happened? Couldn't they put the fire down before it ruined everything?!

He muttered mindlessly to himself "Poor family, they had lost everything"

"They should be thankful, they _all still breathing_"

He flinched when he heard the cold voice behind him, he turned his face to meet Kaname's cold gaze with a frown "It's a bit cruel to say such a thing, don't you think?"

He turned his attention back to the TV "The neighbors said the fire happened after the midnight. The shocking news is this is the second house in the Kuran clan has burned in the exact time in two months."

Two months? Isn't that the time Kaname's family's accident had been?

He turned his face to look for Kaname, but he wasn't there...

"However we all thankful that the whole family had survived this time, and Haruka Kuran's family tragic didn't happen again. As for everyone already knows all the family had died except the missing son."

His eyes widened slightly, could he means Kaname's family?! Is Kuran Kaname's last name?!

Haruka Kuran ... Kaname's father. It seems that Kaname's family had died in a fire after midnight!

"The police are still searching for any evidence to know if this was someone's doing and not just an incident..."

He turned the TV off with shaking fingers, he was thankful Kaname wasn't around; he doesn't want Kaname to remember. He doesn't want Kaname to leave him behind, he wants him to stay here forever, he doesn't want to be alone again.

So that's how Kaname's family died ... In a horrible fire, but how did Kaname mange to survive?! Wasn't he there at that time or what?

Whatever the reason was, he is thankful that he did survive.

He inhaled deeply before he stood and went to the kitchen, there must be something wrong with Kaname...

He stood in the kitchen's doorway when he saw Kaname leaning on the table and was deep in thought. Did he remember something?! Or what is he thinking so deeply about?!

He asked and tried to be as calm as he could "Kaname, what is it?"

His frown deepened when those wine-red eyes met his lavender ones, what is it with this gaze?! It's like Kaname was apologizing silently, but for what?!

When he finely stood in front of Kaname, he lifted his hand to caress the always cold cheek gently. He smiled warmly when Kaname leaned into his touch, no matter how hard he tried, he never was able to warm Kaname's body. Aside from its coldness, Kaname's skin was always pale, not the natural paleness, but like he was sick or something like that. His skin was slightly tanned and it's obvious its color was beautiful, but its paleness make Kaname looked like he was ... Lifeless.

"I remember..."

He froze when he heard that soft whisper; he is going to lose Kaname for good... So soon.

He forced himself to ask calmly "Everything?"

He nearly sighed in relief when Kaname shook his head "No, just part of it. I remembered my age, and I know I have two younger siblings"

Zero's breaths caught in his throat and his eyes widened, Kaname doesn't remember that... They are already dead?!

"Kaname..."

He flinched when Kaname cut him off "I also remembered that I send them to our uncle, they might be there right now"

His gaze softened when Kaname covered the hand on his cheek with his cold palm "I think I remember the place where about, I'm going there today Zero"

He released his hand from the cold fingers gently "I'm going with you"

"No, there's no need to"

He let out a heavy sigh, he won't leave Kaname on his own, even if that mean he won't see him again.

"Zero..."

He lifted his eyes to meet the tender gaze that was directed to him "I'll be back I promise" he closed his eyes when he felt Kaname's fingers on his soft hair "I won't leave you, not now at least."

Kaname will leave him someday, he is sure of it. He opened his eyes to stare at the depth of the dark brown reddish eyes in front of him. No matter how he tried, he couldn't understand this person. He wasn't sure if it was because of his amnesia or not, but although Kaname was a cold and arrogant person, he never pushed him away whenever he touched him like this. To his surprise, he accepted his touches, and even sometimes, he treats him the same way like he was doing right now, so tender.

But it was always for short moment, he lowered his disappointed gaze, when Kaname removed his hand from his hair and walked away. He doesn't understand why, but he was sure as hell Kaname wants the same, he wants them to be closer, but why is he holding back?! Is it because of his forgotten memories or something else?

"Okay" Kaname's voice was calm, and he lifted his long elegant fingers to touch the cold glass mindlessly. He stared at Kaname's back with a questioning gaze "You can go with me, just don't make such a face, it's annoying"

A small smile graced his lips, he wasn't mistaken, Kaname does care for him but on his own way.

He blinked when Kaname continued "Don't get cocky, I just figured you might be useful."

He grimaced and mumbled to himself "Bastard!"

* * *

Lavender eyes were staring blankly at the empty seat in front of their vision. They were in the train on their way to Kaname's uncle, the place wasn't so far, but it wasn't close either.

He isn't a fool, he knows this is a big step for Kaname, his uncle will tell him about what happened, and he will take him with him of course. He might not see Kaname after this trip, he is going to be alone again, but he doesn't want to...

He turned his gaze to stare at the figure sitting next to him, Kaname was quiet all the time, is he worried?

Kaname was wearing a black hat, scarf and a long winter coat. Never before Kaname cared to wear something warm, is there a reason for him to wear all that today? It's right the weather was freezing but Kaname never cared even if there was a snow storm, he never shivered in cold like Zero did. He was worried on Kaname's health at first but when he saw Kaname was fine and never had a high fever he thought it's natural for Kaname's body. Maybe Kaname had lived in Antarctica or in a freezing aria before, who knows?!

He frowned slightly when he noticed Kaname's blank features, if anyone saw him right now wouldn't think this person had lost his memories, and now he is going to find who he truly was. Shouldn't he be at least worried on what had happened to him to make him lose his memories?! Isn't he afraid of what's hidden?!

He sighed when he saw nothing in Kaname's dark eyes but an empty gaze; he was staring out of the window next to him as usual. He couldn't understand why Kaname likes to watch the far distant, it was as if he was seeing things Zero couldn't see, or as if he was dreaming about things won't going to happen ever, or maybe ... He was waiting for things to come.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, what Kaname will do when he know about his siblings death? And why he said he sent them to their uncle if they had died in that fire together with their parents?

He clinched his hands to fists, he hates his weakness, he hates that he wasn't able to tell Kaname by himself.

What a pathetic!

"Zero"

Kaname's calm voice brought him out of his amusing; he turned his face slightly to stare at Kaname with questioning gaze. He furrowed his eyebrows, when Kaname continued without averting his gaze from the window "Before we reach there, I want you to do me a favor"

He smiled wryly, so that's why Kaname allowed him to come with him. Maybe he doesn't care; maybe he was just using him after all. He nodded without interest "What is it?"

"I want you to ... Pretend" Kaname's voice was blank without any emotion, as if he was just talking about the weather. He flinched when Kaname's empty gaze meet his "Tell my uncle that you are Yuuki's friend, and ask if she was there with him. I'll just stand by and watch"

He stared shocked at Kaname's blank face, he knows Yuuki isn't there, she is dead, but he cannot tell Kaname about that. He swallowed the lump in his throat, he must act like he knows nothing, or Kaname will figure it out, he wasn't an idiot after all. He asked calmly "What if she was there and knew I'm not her friend, what I'm supposed to do?"

"I'll make my appearance then, just don't you ever bring my name, okay?"

When he nodded slowly Kaname turned his eyes to stare out the window. Why Kaname is behaving like this? So cold and distant?

Leaning his head back, he sighed heavily, so that's why Kaname had wore those clothes. He doesn't want anyone to know he is back, could he be hiding something?

Maybe ... He remembered everything, and not just what he said.

He glanced at Kaname from the corner of his eyes; maybe Kaname was keeping secrets from him, like he himself is doing right now.

* * *

Zero took a deep breath, and gave Kaname who was standing behind the tree not far away one last glance. He lifted his hand to press on the bell button, it didn't take long before a white haired woman opened the door. He bit his lower lip under the woman's questioning gaze, he knows he should say something, but he was never good when it comes to talking to people. He blinked when the woman smiled at him "Can I help you?"

He smiled back nervously "I'm Yuuki Kuran's friend, I have been looking for her, and I was told to look for her here?"

He saw the shocked gaze in the beautiful woman's eyes, and he knows why, this is ridiculous. Th woman nodded with a sad smile and moved to the side to make him enters "Come in please"

He turned his gaze to where Kaname was standing, but he wasn't there. He sighed before he entered, where did Kaname disappear?!

"My name is Shizuka, Rido's wife, and you?"

He answered calmly "Hanabusa Aido"

Or at least, like Kaname has told him to say.

He walked silently behind the woman "Oh you are Yuuki's childhood friend; she was always talking about you"

He tilted his head in false confusion "Was?"

She stood in front of the living room, and gestured for him to enter "I'll bring some tea then we will talk, please make yourself at home"

He nodded before he entered, his eyes widened when he saw Kaname leaning on the wall outside, next to the open window. He walked towards him and hissed "What the hell are you doing here?! She might see you!"

"Relax Zero, she won't, I want to hear what she has to say" he flinched when he heard the coldness in Kaname's voice.

He turned his head to the window's glass "But she might see your refl..." His eyes widened slightly, he can see his face clearly in the windows reflection, and Kaname was standing right behind his head, why he isn't ...?!

"Oh I see you have opened the window. Well, aren't you from the cold loving type, I used to know someone like that" Her voice was calm enough but he can see behind her mask, she looked depressed.

He smiled sheepishly and walked towards the couch "I hope you don't mind then."

He took the tea she offered him "I don't mind at all Hanabusa-kun, but the sun has started to set and it will be much colder soon."

He grimaced when he heard the name she addressed him with, he should get used to it till he get the hell out of here.

He faked a smile "Thank you, what you wanted to tell me about Yuuki?"

He didn't mess the anguished gaze that flickers in her eyes, it seems there was remorse as well ... _But why?!_

She held her shivering hands tightly "I assume you hadn't saw the news the last two months..." Her voice was shaking, and she seems trying hard to hold the tears from falling from her eyes.

He shook his head "No, I wasn't in the country at that time, I returned the past week"

It's Kaname's lies, not him.

She nodded in understanding before she stood from her seat, and walked to the flickering warm fire "I see, Hanabusa-kun ... I hate to be the one who tells you..." He used the chance that her back was facing him, and averted his worried gaze to where Kaname was standing outside "Yuuki and her family ... They all died in a horrible fire accident two months ago"

He gasped and shut his eyes tightly, when a sudden strong freezing wind came from the open window.

_**Holy water cannot help you now **_

_**See I've come to burn your kingdom down **_

_**And no rivers and no lakes, can put the fire out **_

_**I'm gonna raise the stakes; I'm gonna smoke you out **_

He opened his eyes hastily when he heard the kind woman's scream; his slightly narrowed eyes registered the sudden mess in the room, the flying books from their place on the shelf, the broken tea cups. He turned around to search for the woman, whom was next to the fireplace, his eyes widened when he noticed how the fire has become so much bigger "Shizuka-san! Get away from the fire! Move fast!" His load shout didn't reach the frozen woman's ears; she just stared at the fire with wide shocked eyes. He cursed and ran towards her, if this crazy fire kept extending the stupid woman will turn into ashes in no time! He managed to push her away in time, but a chocked scream left his mouth when his hand burned instead. He fell on his knees and shut his eyes tightly, he held his burning hand and hissed in pain. When he felt the cold wind suddenly disappeared, he opened his eyes hesitantly. The fire has returned to its normal size, the room was quiet but so messed up, he turned his gaze towards the now cracking open window "Kaname ..."

He turned his gaze hastily towards the frightened woman when he heard her gasp "Are you okay Shizuka-san?"

He stared at her with confusion; she was shivering, and staring at him with wide shocked eyes "I knew it ..."

He reached his hand out towards her when he noticed how she was crawling away from him "What ..."

She was shaking violently now after she had reached the wall, she chocked "I knew he won't leave us in peace ... I knew when I heard about the fire this morning ... I knew it's him!"

He stared at her still confused "What are you talking about?"

He stood and walked towards her when he noticed her eyelids started to close slowly, he heard her whispering "Please tell him not to ... Harm us ..."

"Shizuka-san!"

...

_**Seven devils all around you **_

_**Seven devils in my house **_

_**See they were there when I woke up this morning **_

_**I'll be dead before the day is done **_

* * *

**AN:** Anyone figured what happened to Kaname yet? Just a question :)


End file.
